This invention relates to toys and game devices, of the type involving freely swinging cylinders. The device may be essentially noiseless or noise making, as embodied in a game, a toy gun or a noisemaker for use at parties and the like. As a game device, game points are determined by positions of indicia relative to a point of reference either on the cylinders or on other parts of the device.
Noise making toys or devices of many varieties are known, one type being the ratchet and pawl combination wherein a pawl is attached to a hand-holdable rod and a ratchet is enclosed in an elongated housing which is weighted at one end so that it can be made to rotate freely about the axis of the pawl member. Usually, the mechanism of such devices is not readily visible during operation and therefore does not contribute to its amusement value. The toy or game device of this invention is similar to the ratchet and pawl devices in noise making capabilities but is based upon an entirely different construction and principle of operation. At the same time, its amusement value is greatly enhanced by its form of operation which can be readily observed.
Whether as a toy or game device, and whether silent or noise making, a structure which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture while also providing an exceedingly high degree of amusement quality for both children and adults, should contribute greatly to the art.